


The Thunder Rolls

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [30]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Juvenilia, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-25
Updated: 2002-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun had a wonderful husband, a caring family, and a perfect life. Or so it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_Three thirty in the morning,_  
Not a soul in sight,  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town,  
On a moonless summer night.  
Raindrops on the windshield,  
There's a storm moving in,  
He's headin' back from somewhere,  
That he never should have been,  
And the thunder rolls,  
And the thunder rolls.  


Korosu Li was driving home as quickly as he could in the sudden downpour. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't meant to stay at Saki's house so late. How was he going to explain to his wife where he had been. _Hi, honey! I'm sorry I'm so late. I was at my girlfriend's house, and that's why I didn't call._

He shook his head. He might as well tell her that the storm had kept him from getting home. If she didn't believe him, well, he'd just have to see what happened.

  
_Every light is burnin',_  
In a house across town,  
She's pacin' by the telephone,  
In her faded flannel gown.  
Askin' for miracle,  
Hopin' she's not right,  
Prayin' it's the weather,  
That's kept him out all night,  
And the thunder rolls,  
And the thunder rolls.  


Jun paced worriedly by the telephone in the hallway. Where was he? Surely even the storm couldn't have kept him out this late.

_Please, don't let Sora and Hikari be right about him_, she thought to herself. If they were right, if he was really having an affair...

She looked down at her arm, gently running her fingers over the fading bruises there. He kept losing his temper with her, accusing her of sleeping with other men. It was getting to the point where she didn't even dare go out to spend a few hours with Sora, for fear that he'd make the same accusations about women.

It was impossible. He wouldn't be so worried about losing her if he was sleeping with someone else.

  
_The thunder rolls,_  
And the lightnin' strikes,  
Another love grows cold,  
On a sleepless night.  
As the storm blows on,  
Out of control,  
Deep in her heart,  
The thunder rolls.  


The storm raged on outside. Jun looked at the clock once again. Where was he? Maybe it was another woman. Maybe it really was the storm. Maybe he had been in an accident. Maybe he had left her. Maybe he was dead. Every time the ideas seemed to get worse and worse. She was so worried. Where could he be? She was drawn back into reality by the headlights pulling into the drive.

He was home.

  
_She's waitin' by the window,_

_When he pulls into the drive,_  
She rushes out to hold him,  
Thankful he's alive.  
But on the wind and rain,  
A strange new perfume blows,  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes,  
And he knows that she knows,  
And the thunder rolls,  
And the thunder rolls.

Li smiled as he stepped inside the door and was immediately swept into a tight hug. He shouldn't have even worried. He should have known that Jun was too trusting, too stupid to notice anything amiss.

In his arms, she suddenly tensed.

Jun's eyes were wide as she pulled away, a hurt look on her face. "That's not my perfume."

His smile grew forced. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, pushing her hand off his arm.

"All those times you've accused me of cheating on you," Jun said, still staring at him. "All those times, you've been having an affair with another woman?"

Li narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Jun."

She just shook her head. "All those times--"

He slapped her, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I told you to be quiet," he said coldly. "Now come on. We're going to bed."

There were tears in her eyes as shook her head. "No," she said softly. Her eyes darkened, her voice growing stronger. "No, we're not. I'm going to my brother's home, and then I'm going to talk to a lawyer, and then I want a divorce."

Li grabbed her arm, ignoring her cry as he twisted it. "We're going to bed," he repeated. "Both of us."

  
_The thunder rolls,_  
And the lightnin' strikes,  
Another love grows cold,  
On a sleepless night.  
As the storm blows on,  
Out of control,  
Deep in her heart,  
The thunder rolls.  


Jun kneed him in the groin.

Li cursed, doubling over, and Jun pulled her arm out of his grip. Her breathing was coming out in gasps, and without thinking she turned and ran down the hallway toward their bedroom.

"You're going to pay for that, you little bitch!"

Jun's eyes filled with tears as she shut the bedroom door behind her, frantically locking it. How could he do this to her? She had been waiting up for hours, worrying about him, and he had been with another woman. All those times... all those times...

The door rattled as Li pounded on it. The door was cheap, the lock even moreso. It wouldn't stand up to him for long.

Jun glanced back down at the bruises. What was she doing? He was going to kill her.

  
_She runs back down the hallway,_  
To the bedroom door,  
She reaches for the pistol,  
Kept in the dresser drawer.  
Tells the lady in the mirror,  
He won't do this again,  
'Cause tonight will be the last time,

_She'll wonder where he's been._

Jun's hands were shaking as she walked over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer. There was a small gun resting inside, under a handful of papers. It had been a present from Daisuke several years earlier, something he'd picked up on a trip to the United States.

He'd told her to keep it nearby, just in case. He didn't want anything to happen to her. _You never know who to trust, Jun._

Looking back, she couldn't help but wonder if he'd known.

Behind her, the door slammed open. Jun gasped as she spun around, bringing the gun up in front of her without even thinking. Li's face was twisted in anger, his eyes dark.

She pulled the trigger.

  
_And the thunder rolls,  
And the thunder rolls.___   


**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Thunder Rolls," by Garth Brooks.


End file.
